El Castillo
by Odradem
Summary: Two-shot especial del Día del Amor y la Amistad. Finn y Jake han planeado un viaje a la playa, y han invitado a sus mejores amigos. Pero pasarán cosas: unas divertidas, otras preocupantes. La lección al final de todo esto es... lean y averigüenlo.
1. Playa y Mujeres

**Primera parte de este especial de Amor y Amistad. Basado en la trama de "Corazón de Fuego" y "Amor Ardiente"**

* * *

-¡Vamos Jake! Se nos hará tarde-, gritó el humano

-Tranquilo muchacho. Ya sabes que la desesperación te trae malos resultados. ¿Te acuerdas de ese panqueque con el que casi te ahogas?-, dijo Jake

-Es que esto es… ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Esto es tan matemático! Toda la pandilla estará junta. Esto nunca había pasado-

Y Finn tenía razones para estar emocionado.

* * *

Hace unos días, Jake le comentó que sería muy buena idea que todos los amigos fueran juntos a la playa. Al principio, el chico estaba un poco asustado porque la playa implicaba el océano, pero luego su hermano le aclaro que solo se trataba de un gran lago que tenía contacto con el océano, pero muy lejos de donde ellos irían. Así que finalmente acepto la idea.

Fueron con la Princesa Flama, quien automáticamente les respondió que sí iría.

-Todo por estar cerca de Finn-, dijo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Fueron al Dulce Reino, donde después de mucho tratar de convencer a la princesa de dejar los asuntos reales por un día, por fin la pudieron convencer.

-Creo que sería buena idea. Tengo que recolectar algunas muestras biológicas marinas para una investigación-

La siguiente fue Marceline.

-Aaamm… no le sé… por lo general en la playa hay mucho sol-

-Dah, se supone Marce-, dijo Finn inocentemente.

-¡Últimas noticias, tontito! ¡Soy un maldito vampiro!-, dijo sarcásticamente

-Oh, es cierto-, se dio cuenta Finn, riendo nerviosamente, -¡pero vamos! Llevaré una gran sombrilla para que el sol no te haga daño. Y toneladas de fresas y manzanas, pero ven, ¡por favor!-, dijo con voz rogante.

-Mmmm… no lo sé…-

-¡Por favor! ¡Vendrán todos! Jake, Flama, La Dulce Princesa…-

-Iré-, dijo rápidamente la vampiresa

A Finn le costó procesar lo que había oído, pero finalmente dijo:

-¡Perfecto!-, moviendo sus brazos en el aire.

* * *

-Finn, adelántate a la playa. Tengo que ir por Arcoíris y los niños, te veremos allá-

-Ok, yo iré por Flama. ¡Nos vemos allá hermano!-, dijo saliendo de la casa

* * *

-¡Flama! ¿Ya estás lista?-

-Sí, en un momento-, dijo la princesa desde dentro de su casa.

Cuando salió, Finn se quedó atónito.

-¿Qué te parece? Nunca había ido a una playa y no tenía trajes de baño, así que le pedí ayuda a la Dulce Princesa al día siguiente que viniste. Dijo que me iba a fabricar ropa especial y lo primero que hizo fue esto-

Flama llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza de color naranja oscuro, con una delgada línea de color más claro en la parte superior, dejando solo a la vista sus brazos y sus piernas. Llevaba su cabello sujetado por una banda, pero su cabello seguía volando como el fuego.

Finn no podía creerlo. Jamás había visto chica tan bella. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Una extraña sensación se le formó en el estómago. Y entonces recordó aquella plática que tuvo con su hermano, acerca de las relaciones. Entre más avanzaban los escalones, más raro se ponía todo. Y ahora, por alguna razón, los escalones más altos asaltaban su mente.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué me miras así?-, preguntó Flama, enojada y confundida.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Yo no! Este…-, un fuerte rubor le cubrió por completo el rostro, -eemm… ¡ya tenemos que irnos! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde!-, dijo Finn alzando los brazos.

La reacción de Finn le provocó una risilla a la elemental.

-Me encanta cuando te pones nervioso, te vuelves loco… es gracioso-

Finn también rió un poco ante la baja de la tensión. Ofreció su mano hacia su dama, quien la tomó sin vacilación.

-Bien, tenemos que ir primero por Marceline. No te molesta, ¿verdad?-, preguntó el chico

-¿Qué? ¡No, para nada! Marceline es una estupenda chica-

* * *

-Marceline, ¿ya estas lista?-, preguntó Flama

-¡Claro chicos! Ya bajo-, gritó Marceline desde el segundo piso.

Y cuando bajo, la historia se volvió a repetir con Finn.

El atuendo de la vampiresa era un poco más revelador que el de Flama. Ella vestía un brassier con diseños puntiagudos en los bordes y cuyas bandas le rodeaban el cuello y la espalda; también llevaba un short de mezclilla. Todo el conjunto era de color purpura. Su largo cabello, negro como la noche, estaba sujetado por una enorme cola de caballo.

Finn se enrojeció, y no solo por ver a Marceline, sino porque al mismo tiempo recordó aquella vez que, por accidente, la había visto desnuda aquella vez que Jake y él se metieron a su casa.

Para Marceline, esta reacción no pasó desapercibida. Así que, queriendo jugar con el chico, se acercó flotando hasta él, hasta quedar cara a cara. Le tomó las mejillas y se las estiro.

-Disimula tu pubertad, muchacho. Tu chica está aquí-, le dijo la vampiresa

Cuando Finn volteó, pudo ver a Flama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, y su cabello flotando levemente.

-Tienes suerte de que Marceline sea mi amiga, que si no…-

Marceline solo rió ante el éxito de su broma.

-Ok, ok. Ya me divertí. Finn, ¿trajiste lo que prometiste para que fuera a la playa?-

-¡Oh Grod! ¡Lo olvide! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?-

-Tranquilo, sabía que esto podría suceder, así que prepare mis cosas. ¿Te importa llevarlas?-

-¡No hay problema, Marci-, dijo Finn, cargando una bolsa puesta sobre el sofá y una gran sombrilla.

Marceline se convirtió en un pequeño murciélago y se metió en la mochila que cargaba Finn.

-Lista. Vámonos-

* * *

-¡Wow! Es impresionante-, dijo la Princesa Flama, viendo por primera vez en su vida en cuerpo de agua tan grande como ese.

-Sí, es totalmente hermoso-, respondió Finn.

-¡Hey, chicos! Yo también quiero verlo-, dijo la voz desde la bolsa.

-Oh, es cierto. Perdónanos Marceline. Pero, ¿cómo vas a salir?-, preguntó Flama

-Pongan mi toalla en la arena, y después pongan mi sombrilla sobre ella, y dejen la bolsa en la sombra-

Los adolescentes obedecieron. Cuando la bolsa estuvo cubierta del sol, el pequeño murciélago salió de ella y tomo forma humana.

-Sí, creo que esta sombrilla será suficiente para que el sol no me moleste-

Flama se sentó junto a Marceline, mientras Finn se acercó a la costa para admirar el calmado vaivén de las olas, que no era tan brusco como en el océano. De cierta manera, el sonido del agua golpeando la costa tan calmadamente le hacía sentir una gran paz.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegue!-, dijo una dulce y familiar voz desde atrás.

-¡Hola Princesa!-

-¿Qué hay, Bonnie?-

-¡Hey! Prin…-, apunto estaba Finn de voltearse para saludarla, pero se detuvo a pensar un pequeño instante.

Sí la Dulce Princesa también iba a la playa, eso significaba que también vestiría traje de baño. Y su reciente experiencia con los trajes de baño no había sido muy grata, así que decidió evitarse problemas y no volteó, se quedó observando hacia el frente.

-¡Hola Princesa!-, dijo Finn, levantando su mano pero sin voltear.

-Finn, ¿por qué no volteas a saludarme?-, preguntó la soberana de dulce

-Este… yo… es que yo… eemm… estoy… viendo el agua… ¡sí! ¡Viendo el agua! Cómo se mueve y… todas esas cosas…-

La Dulce Princesa puso una cara confusa.

-Finn se está comportando algo raro, ¿no?-

La vampiresa la llamó con su dedo para que se acercara y le susurró:

-Imagínate como se pondría un chico de 15 años viendo a su novia, a una sexy vampiresa y a… ti… en traje de baño, ¿eh?-

-¡Marceline!-, gritó bajamente y le dirigió una mirada enojada, pero después dio un suspiro de resignación ante la sonrisa de la vampiresa, -supongo que tienes razón-

-Acérquense chicas, tengo una idea-, dijo Marceline, reuniendo a las dos princesas.

Finn, por su parte, seguía observando el mar, casi olvidándose por completo del problema con las chicas, hasta que un gritó de tres voces detrás de él lo hizo voltear.

-¡Finn!-

Aunque no quisiera, su instinto de héroe lo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con las tres chicas sentadas en la arena, dirigiéndole fuertes miradas.

Y fue cuando vio por fin a la Dulce Princesa. Ella (cosa MUY rara) iba más reveladora que las demás. Llevaba un corpiño strapless purpura con bordados rosas y un calzón con el mismo diseño. Su cabello, al igual que las otras dos chicas, estaba sujetado por una cola de caballo.

Finn no podía ponerse más rojo. Las tres chicas, allí frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Pero lo que le dijeron, lo puso al borde la locura.

-Es muy importante que tomes esto con seriedad, Finn. Tienes una gran responsabilidad-, dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Así que piénsalo bien. Se honesto y no dudes ni un momento. Y ten presente las posibles consecuencias-, dijo Flama

-¿Quién de nosotras es la más linda?-, preguntó Marceline, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Finn sintió que todo se había detenido por un instante. Lo que fueron segundos le parecieron una eternidad, observando incrédulo a las tres chicas. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, como cuando giraba demasiado sobre sí mismo.

-Y bien Finn, ¿qué dices?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa con una sonrisa muy parecida a la Marceline.

-Yo…-, balbuceó Finn saliendo un poco del shock.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sintió como algo grande y pesado lo golpeaba por un lado, arrastrándolo hasta caer en la arena varios metros lejos de donde estaba anteriormente.

* * *

**Uy, pobre Finn. No sale de un problema y ya entró en otro. ¿Qué pasará? Lo averiguaran el siguiente capitulo :D**


	2. El Castillo

**¿Qué pasó con Finn? ¿Quién lo atacó? Veamos...**

* * *

Finn había sido tomado desprevenido. En un instante, pasó de estar siendo hostigado por las tres chicas, a estar tumbado en la arena, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que una voz familiar lo sacó del shock.

-¡Tío Finn!-, dijo una voz con acento oriental

Lo siguiente que supo Finn fue que estaba una lengua le estaba lamiendo la cara completa.

-¡Kim Kil Whan!-, exclamó Finn

Poco después, el resto de los perros-arcoíris se reunieron junto a su tío favorito, volando alrededor de él, metiéndose entre sus brazos, saltando encima de él.

-¡Oh, chicos! ¡Jamás había estado tan feliz de verlos!-, dijo Finn

-Parece que la diversión se nos acabó-, dijo Marceline, decepcionada.

-(Niños, no sean muy bruscos con su tío)-, dijo Arcoíris

-Sí niños, no lo vayan a pintar de colores como la última vez. Tardo tres días en despintarse-, dijo Jake

-Nah, no hay problema. Fue divertido tener todos esos colores-, dijo el humano, riendo.

-¿Qué haces todavía con tu ropa? ¡Ponte tu traje de baño!-

-Sí, este… te puedes convertir en un cortina o algo así, no quiero que las chicas me vean-, le susurró

-¿Qué? Finn, enseñar tu cuerpo no tiene nada de malo. Hasta podrías impresionar no solo a tu novia, también a las demás chicas-, le dijo con voz seductora y alzando las cejas.

-Jake, por favor, ¡solo hazlo!-

-Ok, ok, está bien. Adolescentes…-, refunfuño Jake mientras se convertía en una tienda que rodeaba completamente a Finn.

-(Cariño, voy a preparar nuestras cosas)-, dijo Arcoíris

-Ok, que te ayuden los niños. En un momento los alcanzo-

* * *

Dentro de la tienda-Jake, Finn se quitó su mochila y la abrió, cuando de repente algo cuadrado saltó encima de él desde la mochila.

-¡Golpe BMO!-, gritó el atacante dando un suave golpe en su hombro, -si hubieras sido mi enemigo, estarías muerto-

-¡BMO! ¿Qué hacías en la mochila?-

-Supe de unos monstruos marinos en estas playas, así que vine escondido en tu mochila para que no me descubrieran. Y ahora voy a detenerlos-

-Muy bien BMO, solo ten cuidado. Esos monstruos suelen ser muy tramposos a la hora de pelear-, dijo Finn, siguiéndole el juego a la pequeña consola.

* * *

-Muy bien Jake, ya estoy listo-, gritó Finn desde adentro.

Jake volvió a su forma normal y cuando lo hizo, la pequeña consola salió corriendo y gritando hacia la costa.

-¡Hoy desayunaran mis puños, monstruos!-, gritó empezando a golpear el agua, sacando chispas y humo de su cuerpo al contacto con el líquido.

-¿BMO? ¡Ten cuidado, no vayas a mojar tus circuitos!-, le advirtió Jake

Finn vestía solamente sus shorts azules. En su mochila había metido su camisa, sus zapatos, sus calcetines y su gorro. Hacía demasiado calor en la playa como para llevarlo puesto.

Las tres chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Finn así. Su pecho y abdomen se estaban torneando gracias al crecimiento de la pubertad, y sus brazos empezaban a verse más anchos que antes. Aun así, todavía se notaba algo de su cuerpo "gordito" con el que todos lo conocían.

La Dulce Princesa se sorprendió de ver a Finn tan cambiado. Marceline se bajó los lentes de sol que traía puestos para verlo mejor. La Princesa Flama se sonrojó al verlo y una sonrisa le nació, y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Cómo están?-, dijo una voz de viejo detrás de las mujeres.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rey Helado?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa.

-Pues, yo los vi que venían hacia acá y pues… quería saber si… quería sabe si podría pasar el día con ustedes… ya saben cómo amigos-

Finn y Jake se acercaron.

-No, ¡ni creas! Solo quieres aprovechar que nos descuidemos para hacer tus maldades-, dijo Jake, -¡no señor! No…-, paró de hablar cuando sintió la mano de Finn en su hombro.

-Puedes unirte, ponte cómodo-, dijo Finn

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, gracias Finn! No te arrepentirás-

-Claro, Simon. Divierte-, ante sus palabras, Marceline volteó a ver rápidamente al humano, mientras el Rey Helado volaba a prepararse.

-Finn, ¿por qué?-, preguntó Jake un poco decepcionado.

-No es tan malo, Jake. Él solo quiere tener amigos aunque sea por un instante, dejémoslo. Además, ¿no tienes que ir a ayudarle a tu familia con sus cosas?-

-¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Ya voy cariño!-, gritó Jake apresurándose a encontrarse con su novia y sus hijos.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste, Finn?-, preguntó Marceline sorprendida.

-¿A quién? ¿El Rey Helado? Le dije Simon. Verás, él era…-

-Lo sé Finn, lo conozco-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?-

La vampiresa dio un suspiro, se notaba algo de melancolía en ella. Pero no quería arruinar el día. Le dirigió una sonrisa al humano

-Te lo explicare después. Por ahora diviértete. ¿Qué tal si vas y haces un castillo de arena o algo por el estilo?-

-¡Genial idea, Marce! Flama, ¿vienes conmigo?-, preguntó el chico, pero sin recibir respuesta, pues la elemental seguía atónita por verlo sin camisa, -¿Flama? ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¡Sí! ¿Qué me preguntaste?-

-Que si querías venir conmigo a hacer un castillo de arena-, dijo Finn, todavía confundido con la actitud de su dama.

-¡Claro! ¡Vamos!-, respondió Flama alegremente, tomando a Finn de la mano y llevándoselo corriendo hacia la costa.

-Que suertuda es esa chica-, dijo Marceline, absorbiendo el rojo de una manzana.

-Se ven lindos-, contestó la Dulce Princesa

* * *

Estando a suficiente distancia del oleaje para que ella no se lastimara, los dos chicos empezaron a juntar arena para formar un castillo.

Después de media hora, varios castillos desechos por desacuerdos en el diseño (una mitad siempre quedaba diferente a la otra) y algunas distracciones por estarse viendo el uno al otro, por fin lograron crear un castillo que agradó a los dos.

Rodeada por una fosa, se alzaba una muralla que protegía un castillo de cuatro torres redondas en cada esquina, cuya altura llegaba casi a las rodillas de los adolescentes. Sobre cada torre, Finn clavó un pequeño pedazo de madera que Flama encendió, dándole un toque especial a la creación.

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es súper radical!-, exclamó Finn

-Se ve casi tan bien como tú-, dijo la princesa, haciendo sonrojar al héroe

-¿Ah sí? Gracias-, rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca, -tú también te ves muy linda. Con el mar detrás de ti y tu cabello ardiendo, te ves… te ves…-, suspiró, mirando como su cabello ardía más con cada palabra que él pronunciaba, -… te ves hermosa-

-Oigan, chicos, ¿quieren jugar voleibol?-, les preguntó la Dulce Princesa

Sin embargo, los adolescentes estaban demasiado ocupados perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, provocando una risilla en la soberana del Dulce Reino.

-¡Tortolos! ¿Vienen o no?-, gritó, llamando finalmente su atención.

Los dos voltearon hacia la princesa y luego se voltearon a ver de nuevo.

-¿Quieres jugar?-, preguntó Finn.

Flama solo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. Los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la princesa.

-¡Marceline! ¿Me puedes pasar la pelota que está entre mis cosas?-

-Lo siento, chica dulce, aquí no hay nada-, respondió la vampiresa.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás segura?-

-Sí. Ya volví a revisar y no hay nada-

-¡Demonios! Debí haberla olvidado-, se reprochó la princesa.

-Tranquilos chicos-, dijo Jake quien se acercaba con Arcoíris, -¡Jake al rescate!-, dijo convirtiéndose en una pelota.

-¡Eres grandioso Jake! Oye, ¿y tus hijos?-, preguntó Finn

-(Ellos se están divirtiendo en el agua. Se lo están pasando de lo lindo)-, dijo Arcoíris

-Sí, no te preocupes, ellos se saben cuidar solos. Ahora, ¿cómo vamos a jugar?-, preguntó Jake

-¿Qué les parece… "chicos contra chicas"?-, preguntó Flama

-¡Oh, vamos! Eso no es justo, me dejan a mí solo-, reclamó Finn

-Nosotros podríamos ayudar-, dijo el Rey Helado

-Wenk-

-¡Gunter! Claro que lo ayudaremos. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos-

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada que perder. Es mejor a que juegue yo solo-

* * *

-¡Sí! ¡Solo un punto más!-, gritó Flama emocionada, dando saltos y chocando palmas con la Dulce Princesa y Arcoíris.

-Me decepcionas Gunter. ¡No estás ayudando!-, dijo el Rey Helado, librado de su túnica azul, por lo que solo vestía su harapienta ropa interior y su corona.

-¡Wenk! ¡Wenk!-, reprochó el pingüino

-¿Qué? ¡No es mi culpa que Jake se haya congelado en el aire y hubiera caído de nuestro lado!-

-_Creo que si hubiera sido mejor si hubiera jugado yo solo _-, pensó Finn

El chico tomó a su hermano para iniciar de nuevo el juego

-Jake-, le susurró, -¿crees que podrías ayudarnos un poco?-

-¡Uy, no hermano! ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué no lo he intentado? Pero con esos dos disque ayudándote es muy difícil. Hasta eso tienen suerte de llevar la mitad de puntos que ellas-

-Ok, ok. Creo que todo depende de mí ahora-, dijo Finn.

-Debiluchos, les proponemos un trato-, gritó la Dulce Princesa, -si logran hacernos el siguiente punto, ustedes ganan-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si estamos a punto de ganar!-, reclamó Flama

-(Tranquila chica, no van a ganar, no contigo de nuestro lado)-, dijo Arcoíris, provocando una sonrisa de confianza en la elemental.

-Prepárense, porque yo no me rindo tan fácil-, dijo Finn

Y así, elevó a su hermano en el aire y lo golpeó para dirigirlo contra las chicas.

-(Yo lo tengo)-, dijo Arcoíris, golpeando la pelota-Jake para dirigirla hacia la Dulce Princesa.

La princesa solo tuvo que modificar el curso de Jake para que se dirigiera hacia el lado de los chicos.

-¡Es mía! ¡Es mía!-, grito el Rey Helado,

Pero sus pies resbalaron en la arena haciéndolo caer. Por pura suerte, la pelota-Jake golpeó su cabeza, devolviéndolo del lado de las chicas. Arcoíris volvió a golpear a su novio, esta vez con su cola. La velocidad con la que salió disparado fue tanta que rebotó en la cara de Gunter y volvió a amenazar con caer del lado de las mujeres.

-¡Wenk!-, gritó el pingüino al ser golpeado y lanzado hacia atrás.

Para Finn todo se puso en cámara lenta. Vio cómo su hermano volaba por los aires en dirección hacia Flama, quién sonrió al notar la gran oportunidad que tenía. Saltó lo más alto que pudo y levanto su mano lista para golpear.

-_Oh no, esto va a doler mucho_-, pensó el pobre perro

Con gran fuerza, Flama golpeó a Jake, dirigiéndolo como proyectil directamente hacia Finn.

-Es mí hora de brillar-, dijo Finn

El chico corrió desde la parte más alejada a la red, dispuesto a alcanzar a su hermano y lanzarlo de nuevo. Se dio cuenta por la velocidad a la que iba la pelota-Jake, que tal vez no la alcanzaría. Así que, dando un grito de batalla, se lanzó desde donde estaba y extendió sus brazos, juntando sus manos en un solo puño. El tiempo iba lo más lento que él se podía imaginar. Sintió como su pecho caía en la caliente arena y como se deslizaba por ella. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que les entrara arena.

Cuando los abrió, luego de unos segundos, vio sus manos, aun unidas, a solo unos cuantos centímetros de donde Jake se encontraba, temblando por la fuerza con la que había sido lanzado.

-¡Bravo, chicas! ¡Bravo!-, gritó Marceline, aplaudiendo desde su lugar, mientras las jugadoras saltaban y se abrazaban.

Finn volvió a hundir su cara en la arena, dando un suspiro de resignación. Se quedó así hasta que sintió que alguien estaba de pie junto a él. Levantó la vista y encontró a su dama, ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

-Bien jugado, chico guapo-, dijo Flama

Finn sonrió y tomó su mano, levantándose.

-Ganaron con toda justicia-, le dijo dándole un abrazo, -¡Hey, Rey Helado! Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal-

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Finn!-, dijo el Rey Helado, todavía tirado en el suelo.

* * *

El sol empezaba a caer. Ya el cielo empezaba convertirse en un collage de colores ámbar. El sol se escondía en la infinidad del horizonte, como si se estuviera metiendo al mar para darse un baño. Las nubes maquilladas de color naranja le recordaban al humano sobre la hermosa chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

La volteó a ver. Era tan brillante como el sol.

Ella miraba con atención el espectáculo del atardecer, con ojos brillantes y felices. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía aceptada. Ya nadie le tenía miedo. Ya nadie huía de ella. Ahora tenía amigos. Maravillosos amigos. Y un novio. Un novio que la quería tal y como era, un novio que arriesgo su vida por salvarla y por estar cerca de ella.

Volteó a ver al chico junto a ella, y descubrió que este la miraba con una mirada feliz y tierna, que al principio le provoco un poco de risa.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-, dijo divertida por el rostro del humano

-¿Así, cómo?-, preguntó Finn, todavía perdido en ella

-Así, todo… menso-

-Tú me haces ponerme así, ¿recuerdas?-

La princesa sonrió al recordar aquella noche que se conocieron. Tomó a Finn por los hombros, y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de él.

-_¿Qué… qué está haciendo? ¿Va a…? Sí, lo va a hacer. ¡Quiere besarme!_-, pensó el humano, -_pero, ¿esto está bien? Se supone que debemos seguir los escalones, como dijo Jake. Primero debería invitarla a una cita y… y… Bueno, venir a la playa es como una cita, ¿no? Y ya nos hemos abrazado antes... ¿sabes qué? ¡Al demonio!_-

Los labios de ella eran calientes, suaves, deliciosos. Los labios de él eran tiernos, un poco más fríos que los de ella; pero la sensación del encuentro entre dos temperaturas diferentes los hizo sentir un escalofrío que aumento la bella sensación que tenían en ese momento.

Finn no sabía porque, pero sentía la necesidad de mover sus labios, de jugar con los labios de ella. Abrió un poco la boca para concentrase únicamente en su labio superior. Y ella pareció entender, pues empezó a succionar su labio inferior. Y así, de manera simple, empezaron a jugar con sus labios, obteniendo una sensación eléctrica que les recorría la espalda.

Flama deslizó sus brazos hasta abrazarse al cuello de Finn. Finn la tomó por la cintura, aun inseguro de si debía acercarla a él.

-¡Vaya, chicos! ¡Quién los viera!-, dijo una voz traviesa

Los enamorados se separaron para ver solo para ver como Marceline los espiaba. Dado que ya el sol no era tan fuerte, ella pudo salir de su lugar usando su sombrero.

-Marceline, ¿no crees que es un poco pervertido que los observes besándose como si fueran un espectáculo público?-, preguntó la Dulce Princesa

-Bueno, ellos tampoco ayudan mucho. ¿Quién los manda a darse tremendos agasajos a la vista de todos?-, dijo Marceline, con intenciones de avergonzar a los adolescentes.

Y lo logró, pues cuando los vio, se dio cuenta del enorme rubor que les llenaba la cara. Misión cumplida.

Marceline empezó a carcajearse. La princesa, con los brazos cruzados, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras los chicos se empezaban a reír un poco avergonzados.

-¡Auch!-, gritó Flama, cortando las risas de todos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?-, gritó Finn, confundido.

-El agua… llego hasta mis pies-, dijo, abrazando sus piernas

-La marea debió haber subido. Es por eso que llega hasta donde antes no llegaba. Tal vez la luna tenga algún efecto gravitatorio sobre los cuerpos líquidos…-

-¡Yo te pondré a salvo, princesa!-, gritó Finn, interrumpiendo la divagación científica de la otra princesa.

El héroe cargo a su novia entre sus brazos, llevándola corriendo hasta donde se encontraban las cosas de las demás chicas. La puso sobre la arena y la sentó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No le paso nada a tus pies?-, preguntó Finn preocupado.

-No, Finn, todo está bien. No te preocupes, eso no era necesario-, dijo Flama, divertida por la actitud del chico.

El chico sonrió, sabiendo que todo estaba en orden con su novia. Pero luego un pensamiento le llegó a la mente: Sí la marea ahora llegaba más lejos que antes, entonces, ¿qué pasó con…?

-¡El castillo!-, gritó de una manera tan fuerte, que llamó la atención de todos en la playa.

Corrió hasta el lugar donde recordaba haberlo hecho, pero solo se encontró con un montículo de arena mojada, sin forma.

-¡Demonios! ¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué pasó Finn?-, preguntó Jake, acercándose con su novia e hijos.

-El castillo que construí con Flama… se fue…-

Las chicas también se acercaron, y detrás de ellas, el Rey Helado.

-Tranquilo Finn. No es nada, era solo un…-

-¿Un qué? ¿Solo un montón de arena? No, Jake era algo más importante. Era… era…-, Finn sentía un enojo que no lo dejaba hablar, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

-Finn, estas actuando muy extraño, ¿estás bien?-, preguntó Marceline

-Yo no… no sé… últimamente he sentido que lo que hago… no vale… que se puede ir en cualquier momento… yo… necesito estar solo-, dijo cabizbajo, y se alejó hacia otra parte de la costa.

-¡Finn, espe…!-, Flama fue detenida por el brazo de Marceline en su hombro.

-Déjalo, es solo la pubertad. Estará así por algún tiempo-, dijo con calma, -tú también deberías tener cuidado con eso-

-No soporto ver a mi hermanito así. ¡Tenemos que animarlo!-, dijo Jake

La Dulce Princesa se puso en pose pensativa, y tras unos segundos, chasqueó los dedos en señal de victoria.

-¡Acérquense todos! Tengo una idea. Rey Helado, tú también-

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieren que haga algo con ustedes?-

-Sí, solo ven aquí-

La Princesa tomó una vara del suelo y empezó a hacer un plano, y dictándole a todos una tarea especial.

* * *

La noche ya había caído completamente.

-_A veces ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo. ¿Por qué me están pasando estas cosas? De repente me siento feliz, y de la nada me puedo enojar. ¿Tendrá razón Jake? ¿Es a esto cuando se refería a… "cambios"?_-, pensaba el chico, empezando a lidiar con las olas emocionales de la adolescencia.

Sintió un calor detrás de él. Sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

-Les dije que quería estar solo-, dijo Finn

-Ah, ¿o sea que no me quieres ver?-

-No, no, yo no quise decir eso, solo…-, suspiró, -por favor, no lo hagas más difícil-

Una mano anaranjada se posó a un lado de él, invitándolo a tomarla.

-Ven conmigo-

El chico tomó su mano y se levantó, dejándose llevar por la chica.

-¿A dónde…?-

-Nah ah. No hables-

Finn ya no dijo nada. Luego de unos metros, Finn observó algo gigantesco enfrente de ellos. Mientras iban caminando, esa cosa se hacía más y más grande. Cuando llegaron enfrente de aquella cosa, Finn se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un enorme castillo de piedra.

Enorme, lleno de colores, una gran puerta de madera, con antorchas encendidas alrededor que lo iluminaban por todos lados. Sobre el cuadro principal, se alzaba otro cuadro más, y encima de ese, una gran torre circular.

-¡Wow! ¿Tú hiciste esto?-, preguntó Finn, sorprendido por la gran edificación.

-Nosotros-, respondió Flama

Cuando el chico volteó a mirarla, pudo ver a todos sus amigos detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo lo hicieron?-

-Fácil, Finn-, dijo la Dulce Princesa, -hice un diseño basado en los antiguos castillos que he visto en algunos libros. Le pedí a Jake que se convirtiera en una gran maquina transportadora de arena, y que le diera la forma que le indique. Una vez hecho, Flama lo rodeo con su fuego casi hasta el punto de derretimiento de la arena. Inmediatamente, el Rey Helado lo enfrió para que quedara un castillo de roca en vez de arena. Arcoíris y sus hijos lanzaron rayos que pintaron la roca. Marceline y yo colocamos las antorchas que Flama encendió-

-¡Mira Finn, mira! Yo adorne la entrada con los cadáveres de los monstruos marinos como señal de victoria-, dijo BMO, señalando a unas algas marinas colgadas en la puerta, y que había recogido en la costa.

-Wow… ¡esto es totalmente radical chicos!-, gritó Finn

-Finn, la vida es cómo una playa-, dijo su hermano, -nos la pasamos haciendo castillos, que representan nuestros sueños o ilusiones. Y, a veces, la marea sube y destruye todo lo que hemos construido-

-Pero así como la playa está llena de arena, la vida está llena de amigos. Y mientras no falte arena, siempre podrás volver a construir el castillo, más resistente que la última vez-, dijo la Dulce Princesa.

Finn sintió lágrimas naciendo en sus ojos. Y no las ahogó, las dejo salir, porque eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Muchas gracias, amigos-

-Ven aquí, héroe de pacotilla-, dijo Marceline mientras levantaba a Finn en el aire y lo llevaba hasta la torre, en la parte más alta del castillo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-, preguntó Finn

-Venimos a que pongas esto-, le dijo la vampiresa, sacando de su mochila una bandera improvisada que decía "El Castillo de Finn".

El chico la observó, y una mirada de determinación se formó en su rostro.

-Marci, ¿tienes algo con que escribir?-

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Ya verás-

El chico se arrodillo en el suelo, apoyando la bandera en el suelo. Escribió algo sobre ella y la sujeto a un mástil colocado en el centro de la torre.

-Listo Marci, vamos para abajo-

La vampiresa tomó al chico y lo bajo hasta el suelo.

-Vengan, todos-, dijo Finn extendiendo los brazos.

Y así, Flama, la Dulce Princesa, Marceline, BMO, Jake, Arcoíris y los perros-arcoíris abrazaron al humano.

-Rey Helado, Gunter, ¡ustedes también!-, gritó Finn

Sin pensarlo mucho, el Rey Helado se lanzó volando para unirse al abrazo.

Flama le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca su novio, que Finn respondió con un beso en su frente, ya que ella estaba un poco abajo del nivel de su cabeza.

Y cuando los amigos se fueron, en la playa quedó un enorme y hermoso castillo, con una bandera en la parte más alta, en la que se podía leer:

"El Castillo de Finn y sus Mejores Amigos"

* * *

**Dedicado para todos mis amigos allá afuera (ninguno de mis amigos sabe que escribo Fanfictions, pero igual les dedico el fic) y, por supuesto, ¡A USTEDES!**

**Ustedes y ellos me ayudan a construir un hermoso castillo derrumbado hace tiempo. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Así que vayan y salgan con sus amigos, con su familia, con sus parejas, diviértanse y atesoren cada momento junto a ellos. Y recuerden amarse a ustedes mismos, ese amor debe ser incondicional.**

**¡Nos vemos! **


End file.
